prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bad End Pretty Cure
The Bad End Pretty Cure are a group of minor characters in Smile Pretty Cure!. They were created by Joker using 5 trump cards and a Black Nose, and are the opposites of the original Smile Cures. They made their first appearance in Episode 46. Appearance As dark mirror images they look very similar to the originals but they are dark like witches and wear mostly black with bat hairbands. Their skirt colors match the theme colors of the original team. Bad End Pretty Cure Bad End Happy '(バッドエンドハッピー ''Baddo Endo Happī): Cure Happy's dark counterpart. She loves being happy, but she finds joy in seeing others suffering, as it makes her consider herself fortunate. This is why she wants to fill the world with despair. 'Bad End Sunny '(バッドエンドサニー Baddo Endo Sanī): Cure Sunny's dark counterpart. She wants to be the Sun that burns everything to the ground. 'Bad End Peace '(バッドエンドピース Baddo Endo ''P'ī'su''): Cure Peace's dark counterpart. She also has crybaby tendencies, but she acts more like a brat over all. 'Bad End March '(バッドエンドマーチ Baddo Endo Māchi): Cure March's dark counterpart. She believes that a truly sportsman-like match is fighting her enemies with no remorse. 'Bad End Beauty '(バッドエンドビューティー Baddo Endo Byūtī): Cure Beauty's dark counterpart. She loves only things that are beautiful, and believes that someone is most beautiful when they win. Personality The Bad End Cures are battle machines seeking their own happiness, feeding on others' misfortunes, created by the Joker. They served as Joker's trump card in defeating the Pretty Cures, however it failed. Attacks Bad End Happy: 'Bad End Shower '(バッドエンドシャワー Baddo Endo Shawā) Bad End Sunny: 'Bad End Fire '(バッドエンドファイア Baddo Endo Faia) Bad End Peace: 'Bad End Thunder '(バッドエンドサンダー Baddo Endo Sandā) Bad End March: 'Bad End Shoot '(バッドエンドシュート Baddo Endo ''Sh'ū'to'') Bad End Beauty: 'Bad End Blizzard '(バッドエンドブリザード Baddo Endo ''Buriz'ā''do) Trivia *The Bad End Pretty Cures are the second evil mirror team to show up. The first was Dark Pretty Cure 5 in the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. :*They are the third dark Cure team over all, following the Dark Pretty Cure 5 and the Mirage Pretty Cures from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. :*Different than the Dark Pretty Cure 5, the Bad End Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses as their counterparts. And they have deeper voices than their counterparts like the Mirage Pretty Cures. *Their outfits may be a slight take on Elvira, Mistress of the Dark a beautiful macabre witch character played by Cassandra Peterson through the 1980s where she hosted a show that played horror movies and later stared in a film with the same name as her character. Gallery 530517 313609382090232 1371367789 n.jpg|Concept Art badendcures1.jpg|Bad End Cures 307650 609601169053547 786602086 n.jpg|Bad End Happy BadEndMarchSunny.png|Bad End Sunny and March BadEndPeaceBeauty.png|Bad End Peace and Beauty BadEndSunny.png|Bad End Sunny badendcures2.jpg|Bad End Peace vs Cure Peace badendcures3.jpg|Bad End March Bad End Cards.PNG|The cards which made the Bad End Pretty Cures 2b14f2cc.jpg|Bad End Peace 6b389584.jpg|Bad End March 091d02dd.jpg|Bad End Sunny fe649a84.jpg|Bad End Beauty B4746604.jpg|Bad End Happy 946a2ddf.jpg|Bad End Precure Group Bad End Happy.PNG|Bad End Happy Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Villains